


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Awkward Romance, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Escort Service, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Prostitute Ten, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, Romantic Comedy, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress, businessman johnny, secretary doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**5:05 PM**

"Thanks for the ride."I said.The young man smilled."It's no problem."He said."Just call me whenever you need a ride,okay?"

"Sure,thanks again Doyoung."I said as he started to drive away.The second the car was out of sight I sighed to myself.

_You own a almost million dollar company and yet you can't afford to drive your own car?_I thought to myself self deprecatingly._You're really stupid aren't you?_


End file.
